


𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐢'𝐦 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐩 𝐨𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮.

by sabishibaby



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: "It Should've Been Me", Angst, Character Death, Crying, Despair, Illnesses, Mental Breakdown, There Is One Song Lyric, Yeah I Don't Think He's Mentally Stable Anymore You Guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabishibaby/pseuds/sabishibaby
Summary: and it's just as his trembling hands find their way to the hands of the deceased woman who raised him that he chokes out a single whisper, a single whisper to convey so many words left unsaid before."ⁱ'ᵐ ˢᵒʳʳʸ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ⁱ ᶜᵒᵘˡᵈⁿ'ᵗ ᵍᵉᵗ ᵗᵒ ʸᵒᵘ"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐢'𝐦 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐩 𝐨𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮.

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to write some angst because i just needed to :)

"hanamura teruteru, you're needed at the hospital."

he didn't even need to be told what happened.

_did it happen?_

his classmates stared at him strangely; it wasn't until that he realised he'd gone deathly pale and was trembling that he knew they could sense something was up.

it was surprising how quick he could really run when he was under stress and pressure, being crushed by so many goddamn feelings that weighed in his chest, making him wheeze for air when he wasn't usually so quick to run out of breath. this feeling, like he was drowning, like he was being choked... it made him retch, gasping for air, eyes tearing up. this feeling, like he... wasn't going to make it. like he wouldn't see her, even if it was for the last time.

_i need... to say... goodbye..._

when he finally got there, his face entirely white, a look of pure horror on his face, they instantly knew who it was. they knew from past visits, bringing flowers and gifts, bringing food, bringing so many things... all he was bringing this time was the reality that had stabbed him in the gut, the reality that he knew he couldn't run from. there was no way to run from it. if she was dead, he'd failed.

failed.

"ple- please tell me she's,, she's still- please- i-"

he stumbled over his words like a timid child as he burst into the hospital room that **she** was in. he had it memorised. 314. that number was etched into his brain, always echoing in his mind whenever he walked into a hospital because he knew where she'd be. room 314. room 314.

"...m...omma... you're... still..."

a relieved smile came to his face, but not for long, because her next words sent chills down his spine, made him shiver, made the tears spill over messily again.

"teru, love... i-i'm glad you came. please... i think i'm ready now. pull the plug."

"aaa.....aaaaaaaaaaaaaa....aa...." the words he couldn't say hung in the atmosphere, words he couldn't bring to force from his quivering lips. words like "why" and "no" and "don't". he knew it was logical to just do it, get it over with, pull the plug and let her have a quicker death, more peace, less suffering. but he couldn't. he couldn't. **he couldn't.**

**_m y b o d y w o n ' t m o v e ._ **

**_i c a n ' t d o i t ._ **

**_o r i s t h a t j u s t a n e x c u s e ?_ **

**_i ' m a c o w a r d ._ **

**_c o w a r d ._ **

**_c o w a r d ._ **

**_cowardcowardcowardcowardcowardcowardcowardcowardcowardcowardcowardcowardcowardcowardco_ **

"teru."

that voice was... it was strong. shaky, but strong. it had traces of assertiveness in it, assertiveness that somehow still shone through even now with the fact that she was withering away like a flower. and like a flower, once she was dead hanamura would just have to change how the garden was. you can't revive a dead flower. you can only let it go.

"...i love you. take good care of arisa and kai... please. i know you've always been a good kid. you were always so good to me and daddy, yes? good to your parents... ahaha, now you get to be a parent... god, i'm sorry... you're one of the people i love most, and... _and i have to say goodb..."_

**_beep. beep. beep. beep. beep. beep. beep. beep. beep. beep. beep. beep. beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_ **

_goddamnit... goddamnit, goddamnit, god damn it all to hell...!_

_i had one job... to keep her..._

_i can't take care of arisa and kai... they'll be sent back to him._

_it should have been me._

_i killed you._

_i didn't do what you wanted._

_i_

_killed_

"momma, please, you're- you're still alive, ahaha- you're... not.... aaaa.... not dead... just, sleeping, sleeping... _sleeping..._ i can't let go of you... please, wake up and.... pl...ease..." 

tears streamed freely down his face, leaving black trails running down his cheeks where his eyeliner wasn't waterproof enough to withstand it. as he wiped his eyes, sniffling, a lot of the makeup that he had came off, leaving half of his face looking more tired and blemished than the other already looked. dark shadows under his eyes which had a dead, hollow look in them despite the fact that they sparkled with tears. a careworn look. 

"aha...haaah... i never got to... say i love you, one last time..."

there was a crazed look in his stormy eyes, a look that would make anyone think that he was an absolute madman if they saw him, standing by a dead woman in a hospital bed, twitching. twitching like crazy, his hand moving uncontrollably every five seconds or so.

"momma, i..."

and it's just as his trembling hands find their way to the hands of the deceased woman who raised him that he chokes out a single whisper, a single whisper to convey so many words left unsaid before.

"ⁱ'ᵐ ˢᵒʳʳʸ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ⁱ ᶜᵒᵘˡᵈⁿ'ᵗ ᵍᵉᵗ ᵗᵒ ʸᵒᵘ"


End file.
